In telecommunications, it is essential that systems are redundant and have protection switching capability. A typical communications system includes standby circuits which may be quickly switched into operation to back up a failing main or working unit.
Telecommunications equipment sometimes includes a plurality of telecommunication subsystems or modules, which communicate with a master controller. To minimize system failures, and consequently system downtime, it is essential that the system for interconnection and communication between the master controller and the slave subsystems be robust, but also capable of high speed, high level communication.